Return to me
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: This is Mild Yaoi. Set two years after Meteor. Read it and reveiw! Things are good between Cloud and Seph now...but what about Vincent? heh heh, may be another possible paring! of Vincent and ? I'm not telling! Figure it out by reading it! UPDATE! Chapter
1. The Plan

Return to me  
  
Chapter 1 The Plan  
  
I don't own FF7 if I did, I wouldn't be here! This is Yaio so back off right now if you don't like it! Otherwise Enjoy!  
  
'I...I killed him...after 2 years...I still can't believe what I've done...Sephiroth...I'm so sorry...forgive me...'  
  
"Cloud are you okay?" Tifa asked as she looked at her friend in worry, Cloud sighed, and looked at her. "I've been better, I guess I'm just tired" Tifa frowned in worry as she wiped the counter clean.  
  
"You'd better go home then, I don't want you to be sick tomorrow, its Saturday the Bar rush remember?" Cloud allowed himself to smile a little at that.  
  
"Yeah okay Tifa I'll see you tomorrow" Then with a last hug, the blonde warrior left. 'What's up with you Cloud?' Tifa thought, biting her lip. 'You haven't been the same since Sephiroth died...' Then Tifa's eyes widened at a very strange thought. 'No! Cloud and Sephiroth together? ...Why don't I feel revolted about the idea?' Tifa shrugged it off and began to put some clean glasses away, under the counter. 'Maybe he just misses Sephiroth as a friend...' Tifa stood, and nearly had a panic attack as she laid eyes on a dark figure...  
  
"Vincent! Geez tell me your there next time you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Vincent sat down on a stool.  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa I didn't see you down there" Tifa shrugged it of as her heartbeat returned too normal.  
  
"So what can I do for you then?"  
  
"Drink of Vodka and tonic might help" Tifa raised her eyebrows at him, it was so unlike Vincent to drink...it's not like it affected him or anything.  
  
"You? Drinking? It must be a full moon" Vincent merely rolled his eyes at Tifa and took his drink.  
  
"So how is everyone...it has bee a while..."  
  
Tifa smiled "Yeah it has, but what can I say? Red's back with his grandfather, but he visited us a few weeks ago, so that was nice, Yuffie is in Wutai with Reno, how she can see love in that sarcastic ass I don't know, Cid's still with Shera, How I don't know, they argue like hell" Vincent chuckled at this " Cait Sith is back at the Gold saucer, Barret's in Klam with Marlene, and Cloud's here with me" Vincent nodded,  
  
The same as usual then?" Tifa wanted to nod, really she did, but her thoughts kept turning back to Cloud...  
  
"No Oh sure everyone's fine...it's just Cloud has been...How can I put this into words...He's been silent, ever since he killed Sephiroth He's hardly said anything to anyone, let alone me"  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow "Really? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tifa shrugged.  
  
"Depends on what it is, but I'm all ears"  
  
"Well what if Cloud was...in love with Sephiroth and he's quiet because he's feeling guilty?"  
  
"Do you think that's why?...I don't know Vince, maybe he's in a betrayed enemy-friendship thing but, what your saying is defiantly a possibility".  
  
Vincent looked surprised. "What?" Tifa asked frowning.  
  
"Nothing...I suppose I expected you to be angry or upset, you do have a crush on him after all" Tifa rolled her eyes.  
  
"DID Vincent, I got over him, besides Cloud is my friend and I want him to be happy, I can't help it if he's gay, so do you have a plan?" Vincent shrugged.  
  
"I was just wondering if we could talk to him about it, that would be the best thing to do for now" Tifa nodded.  
  
"Right can you come here tomorrow at midnight, once the bar is closing? We can talk to him then" Vincent finished his drink and stood up nodding.  
  
"It's a date I'll be here" Then Tifa and Vincent shared a secret smile before he turned to leave. "Goodnight Tifa!"  
  
"Goodnight Vincent" Tifa called as he left, Tifa smiled. 'Hold on Cloud, we'll get answer out of you yet!'  
  
Well that's the first chappie done what do you think? Good? Bad? Or just plain Crap? TELL ME! Thanks bye! Next Chapter will be up soon!  
  
Vincent: When did I become so perky?  
  
Cloud: And when did I get so depressed?  
  
Me: When I said so, anyway you'll cheer up a little once I've done the next chapter!  
  
Cloud: *Looks at me suspiciously* What the hell are you planning?  
  
Me: You'll see...Next chapter 'Awakening' this time it got Sephiroth in it! So don't forget to review! Bye! 


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2 Awakening 'blah' = Sephiroth's/ normal thoughts +Blah + =Aries thoughts/speech  
  
'Im cold...so cold...'  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'Why do I feel alone?'  
  
'What happened to me?'  
  
+You are in the life stream Sephiroth, open your eyes + A warm voice said. Sephiroth complied, his eyes blinking at the light before they rested on a brown hared young women, she looked very familiar... She smiled as she sat cross legged, in mid air +How do you feel? + Sephiroth sighed and shrugged the nagging feeling he'd seen her before getting bigger...  
  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks...Nibleheim...Jenova...Being controlled... His search for the Promised land...The Meteor...And Cloud...stopping him...  
  
Sephiroth's eyes widened in recognition, how could he forget Zack's girlfriend? 'Aries?' Sephiroth thought. As if she had heard him, Aries nodded and spoke, only her mouth didn't open, she was talking to him through telekinesis.  
  
+Yes the same, it's been a while Sephiroth + Sephiroth nodded his body wracking with guilt as he remembered...  
  
"Aries...I'm sorry...about..." Aries laughed and shook her head.  
  
+It's alright forget about that, your here on more important matters, but I'm glad you've gotten some of your memory back + Sephiroth shook his head.  
  
'Most of it is bad I'm afraid...But Cloud..." Aries smile slipped from her lips suddenly at the mention of Cloud's name.  
  
+I have some bad mews about him Sephiroth + Sephiroth looked up sharply, listening intently. +Cloud...is dying + Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock it just couldn't be true...  
  
'No!' Sephiroth screamed in his mind, Aries winced at the sheer volume, before nodding sadly, to confirm what she had just said.  
  
+I'm afraid so, he's dying mentally, if his brain breaks down, so will the rest of him +. Sephiroth shook his head, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
'Why Aries?' Aries placed a comforting hand in his shoulder.  
  
+Because he blames himself for your death, he's dying of a broken heart and there is no one on the planet that can fix it, it it's killing him slowly to the point of self destruction, soon it's going to get to the point where he's going to kill himself +  
  
Sephiroth closed his eyes, as a tear fell down his face, Cloud...his lover...was dying because of what he had done... +You mustn't blame yourself Sephiroth, it isn't your fault, the one who is to blame has been put to justice. Sephiroth nodded.  
  
'But what can I do Aries? How can I stop this?' Aries smiled sadly.  
  
+There is nothing you can do while you are here, it is impossible + Sephiroth blinked, he wanted to scream but he couldn't, he couldn't stop this...  
  
+But you can Sephiroth, were going to allow you to live again, in order to save Cloud's life +. Sephiroth blinked, did he just hear right, the Creta were giving him a second chance at life in order to save Cloud's? He wasn't about to complain!  
  
'What do I have to do?' Aries smiled.  
  
+Close your eyes and wait, when you do get back to the planet, two years will have passed since your death, but be careful, Cloud's friends are very protective of him, you can't just go barging in to see him, these things take time, you must have patience +. Sephiroth nodded and closed his eyes, waiting.  
  
+Good luck Sephiroth, we will be watching over you + That was the last thing Sephiroth heard as he felt himself blacking out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cloud sighed tiredly as he threw out another snoozing drunk out onto the street, it was almost midnight and Sector seven was closing up for the night.  
  
"That's the last one" Cloud muttered, as he sat at the bar an carelessly plonked his head on the bar counter. Tifa winced at the hollow sound his head made. "Your going to give yourself concussion if you keep doing that" Cloud gave and offhand shrug. Tifa rolled her eyes, before smiling as she saw Vincent silently come thought the door and stand behind Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, we need to talk" Cloud's head shot up and gave her a 'What have I done now?' look. "Oh, about what?"  
  
Tifa sighed "You! about the way you've been acting, we just want to talk to you" Cloud rose an eyebrow.  
  
"We?" Cloud turned round slowly, caught sight of Vincent, then groaned, before banging his head on the counter again. Vincent chuckled in amusement. "Nice to see you to Cloud" Cloud sighed and looked up raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when did you develop a sense of humor?" Vincent rolled his eyes and sat next to Cloud.  
  
"Since I learned to lighten up a little, Now stop asking questions, that's our job" Tifa nodded and leaned on the counter. Cloud groaned again knowing, by the sheer sense of foreboding, that a) He couldn't avoid it and b) he wasn't going to like what they were going to ask.  
  
"Fire away" Cloud said as unenthusiastically as possible. Tifa and Vincent Exchanged a look before nodding. "We had a talk about your behavior yesterday and well we think you've been like this since...the Meteor incident...we want to know..." Tifa broke off, looking at Vincent desperately for help.  
  
"Cloud, do you love Sephiroth?" Vincent asked getting straight to the point, yet choosing his words carefully. Cloud blinked and didn't say anything 'Did they just ask...if I love him???' Cloud lowered his head and avoided there eyes before nodding.  
  
Tifa and Vincent looked at one another before exchanging a sad smile. "It's okay Cloud were here for you whatever happens" Cloud nodded, before his shoulders started to shake, Tifa came around the bar quickly and wrapped Cloud in a hug as he cried.  
  
Vincent shook his head sadly, before getting lost in his own thoughts. 'So it was true, I was right...' Vincent looked at Cloud and felt very sorry for the Blonde warrior 'If he keeps it up like this, he's going to end up like me, dwelling on the past for 20 or 30 years...either that or he's going to kill himself'  
  
The bar was in silence save for Cloud's quiet sobs as he cried into Tifa's shoulder. Vincent sighed.  
  
'Don't be like me Cloud, you'll end up regretting it for the rest of you life'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 is up! Whoopee So...what do you think? Good? bad? Crap? Tell me! Please Review I live on reviews!  
  
Sephiroth: When was I so...caring?  
  
Cloud: Yeah and when did I get so bloody emotional? Your really screwing up our personalities and reputations you know!  
  
Me: So you got a problem? *Glares* Besides I haven't screwed it up that much!  
  
Cloud:...*gulps* Okay... *Hides behind Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth: Stop picking on Cloud! Anyway am I alive yet?  
  
Me: Nope! next chapter, don't worry you'll have your lover boy back soon! *Giggles*  
  
S: *Warningly* Jade! *Grabs hilt of the Mesumae*  
  
Me: *Gulps* Okay...Seph no need to try and kill me...  
  
S: Hmm...tempting thought...  
  
C: Go Sephy! You do it baby!  
  
Me: Shut up! Anyway next chapter Sephy's back, we find out how Sephy died, but what will happen if Sephy can't see Cloud?...Hee Hee Hee...  
  
C: I don't like the sound of that laugh!  
  
S: I know love, I know just how you feel...  
  
Me: *Rolls eyes* Whatever, Just R&R I live on them , or Cloud and Seph will whip your asses!  
  
C&S: Yup! *Draw out swords and look menacing*  
  
Me: Wait for the next chappie! *Winks* I'll be watching you! 


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3 The Dream  
  
Cloud Strife awoke bathed in sweet, before falling off his bed in a tangle of sheets, Cloud groaned as he heaved himself from off the floor, and sat back on the bed. "That dream...that memory, again...Why?..." Cloud closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he remembered the horrid memory flooding back.  
  
Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why Sephiroth, I trusted you! You basterd!" Cloud called as he lifted up his Ultima blade and a tear ran down his face.  
  
"Trust? From you? The only person I trust is my mother Jenova, now get out of the way before I make you" Sephiroth's voice was cold, as were his eyes, he didn't sound right...he didn't look right...  
  
The Ultima blade and the Mesumae clashed together, sparks went flying from the impact as the two weapons met in midair. "Sephiroth please...no...No your not the man I'm in love with, your not him..." Another tear fell down Cloud's cheek as he struggled to keep his blade steady.  
  
Something in Sephiroth stirred, his eyes were returning to normal, they widened in shock and recognition, before he slowly lowered his Mesumae. "...C...Cloud?" The General's voice had softened considerably, and he sounded quite bewildered as he stared at the blonde warrior before him. Cloud lowered his blade and nodded.  
  
"Seph...I'm so sorry...I...I have to do this...if I don't...you'll destroy the world..." Sephiroth's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done over the past few months and shook his head, taking a step towards his blonde lover.  
  
"No Cloud...I'm sorry..." Then before Cloud could even react, Sephiroth plunged his blade right though himself. Cloud thought he could her screaming, and then he realized dimly, that it was himself as he dropped his Ultima blade and sprinted to Sephiroth's side. "Sephiroth No!" Cloud cried, as he slowly took out the bloody Mesumae, tears falling down his face, and falling onto Sephiroth's. "Seph...no.please, don't leave me...I love you..." Sephiroth gasped and coughed, a thin trickle of blood falling down his cheek as he smiled weakly. "I...I love you...too" Then Sephiroth leaned up with the last of his energy and kissed Cloud.  
  
Cloud could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as they kissed, before he felt the strength leaving Sephiroth, and he died in Cloud's arms. "Seph?" Cloud whispered shaking Sephiroth gently, but it was too late, he had gone, Cloud blinked then he let his emotions go, and he cried, he didn't think he would stop, until he decided there was nothing he could do to help him,  
  
Cloud wiped his face, Grabbed the two weapons and looked at them. 'I want to be with you always Seph...I will be with you!' Cloud took hold of his Ultima blade, ready to perform Hiri Keri (Did I spell it right?), ready to die for Sephiroth...  
  
"Cloud!" Cloud turned quickly, letting the blades drop to his sides, as Tifa, Red and Vincent arrived. "Is...Is he gone?" Tifa asked, before she noticed the body on the ground nearby.  
  
"Yeah, let's go home" Cloud sighed, as he turned and walked away form the dead body of his lover...  
  
End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cloud sighed, wiping the tears that had formed on his face, away. 'I would have killed myself that day...if it hadn't been for Tifa...I owe her more that she knows...' Cloud sighed and walked to the window before sitting on the sill and staring at the stars, just as he saw a comet fly by. 'Ancients...planet...take care of him, for me...please' Then with one last look at the starry sky. Cloud once again headed to sleep. 'Seph...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sephiroth was falling, he knew he was, he cloud feel the wing whipping at his face and hair as he fell down wards... 'Hang on Cloud...I'm coming for you'. There was a dull thump as Sephiroth slammed into the ground. "Oww..." Sephiroth groaned as he painfully sat up, then realized, he'd landed in an alleyway that resembled a garbage dump. "Great, thank you Ancients, not only did you give me a bad landing, I'm going to stink as well" Sephiroth sighed and walked out of the ally and into what he recognized at the main street of sector 2.  
  
+Remember Sephiroth, Cloud's friends are over protective of him+ Sephiroth sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
'I know, I'll be patient and stay away from Cloud, I wish I could see him though...' Sephiroth heard Aries sigh in his head.  
  
+It would be a lot easier if you weren't so stubborn you know+ Sephiroth shrugged.  
  
'I know but I can't change the way I am' Aries laughed.  
  
+You'll never change, if you need to talk you know where I am, good luck Sephiroth+ Sephiroth nodded as he headed down the street.  
  
'Thanks I'll need it'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Okay...you like? Well R&R me and let me know, and yes I know it's short give me a break, it's a chapter aint it!  
  
Sephiroth: ...you dumped me in garbage? @_@  
  
Cloud: That was so mean Jade!  
  
Me: Yep I know, sorry Seph, but with all the angst going around, I needed a BIT of humor!  
  
Seph:...But garbage? I cloud cope with a cage full of tigers, lions anything but garbage!  
  
Me: Wait, he hates garbage more than tigers?  
  
Cloud: Yep! Our Seph likes to be clean you know!  
  
Me: Yeah I bet you know Blondie! *Winks*  
  
Cloud: *Blushes* Not funny! And don't call me Blondie!  
  
Me: Cloud you so vulnerable sometimes it's amusing ^_^.  
  
Seph: Jade leave Cloud alone...next chapter?  
  
Me: Well...I was thinking a) You need a job b) You need somewhere to stay and c) I was thinking about adding in Reno  
  
Reno: Hey Jade! *Kisses me*  
  
Me: Wow...Do it again!  
  
Reno: Nah but give me a call if I'm in this fic okay?  
  
Me: Yeah okay...Right people Review, Review, Review! Bye!  
  
Cloud, Seph and Reno: Bye! 


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4 The Discovery  
  
Sephiroth blinked sleepily as the sunlight awoke him. Sephiroth yawned as he sat up in his bed. He had opted to use the sector 2 hotel as a safe place for him to stay that night; it was clean simple, yet comfortable enough.  
  
+Sephiroth...are you awake? Or have I come at a bad time? + Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
'No Aries I'm fine, I've just awoken, but thanks for asking.' Aries chuckled lightly.  
  
+Your welcome, so what are we going to do now? You need to think out what your going to do in the time, before you confront Cloud + Sephiroth nodded. 'I know, I need a job, but there's not much I'm good at... only fighting'  
  
Aries took this on board and was silent for a while, before she spoke again. +I've got it! You can teach others hoe to fight! You know children and things! It would be good for you + Sephiroth nodded and picked up the newspaper that was on the floor, near the front door.  
  
Let's see...crap...no way...definitely not...what the hell???...Ahh finally this one looks okay, 4 days a week 6 hours a day, teaching kids and young adults minimum wage of 2,000 gill'  
  
+That sound's perfect Sephiroth, but you need to do something about your appearance and name first, The Meteor incident Is still fresh in some people's minds, you must be cautious + Sephiroth nodded.  
  
'I'd better get started then..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cloud...could you fetch some items for me form the essentials shop?" Tifa asked in a pleading voice. Cloud, who was watching the news, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh what kind of...items?" Tifa grinned and handed him a small list.  
  
Cloud read it...and blanched.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Tifa shot him a pleading look as another customer ordered a drink.  
  
"Please Cloud I'm rushed off my feet and your not helping! So just do this for me okay?" Cloud sighed knowing that trying to win a verbal battle with Tifa was sometimes pointless.  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes as Tifa shot him with the puppy dog eyes. "Stop it Tifa, I'm immune to those things, but I'll go anyway, because I know, if I don't I'll have earache for the rest of the week" Tifa smirked as she saw Cloud leave, it seemed things were brightening up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud couldn't believe he was doing this, this was worse than having to dress up as a girl to get into Don Corneo's mansion!  
  
"Tifa you are so dead after I do this" Cloud sighed as he entered the shop, just as Sephiroth exited the sector 2 hotel, which was (Conveniently) next door!  
  
Sephiroth's eyes widened, and nearly had a heart attack, as he saw the blonde warrior enter the shop. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! He's here Aries! What do I do now? So much for the avoidance approach...'  
  
+Stay hidden, keep away from him, but observe him from a distance, let's just hope he doesn't come this way... + Sephiroth nodded and waited in the shadows.  
  
A moment later, Cloud came out, a slight blush on his face, and a half full bag in his hands, Sephiroth breath caught in his throat as he watched the blonde warrior move...  
  
'Cloud...' Sephiroth thought before sighing. Now Sephiroth didn't sigh loudly, but Cloud must of heard it, because a second later Sephiroth saw Cloud turn around and lock eyes with him.  
  
'Fuck!' Sephiroth thought, wondering what to do as he saw Cloud's eyes widen in surprise and recognition.  
  
+Sephiroth run! + Sephiroth didn't complain he just did as he was told; he turned and ran down the alleyway that he had been hiding in he ran as fast as he could...until he met a dead end.  
  
+Sephiroth, he's following you, climb the wall and hide! + Aries virtually screamed in panic. Sephiroth did so jumping over the wall easily and rolling into a junkyard before squeezing through a gap in the rubbish and hiding, his heart racing, and waiting for Cloud.  
  
Cloud came over soon after, he took one look at the junkyard and groaned Sephiroth could be anywhere!  
  
'But, was it him though...no it couldn't be! Get a grip Cloud you...you killed him 2 years ago!...he can't be...but he looked so real...could you have faked your own death Sephiroth?...I just don't know anymore...' Cloud realized that he had been crying and quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
'I've got to tell Tifa...' Then with one last look at the junk pile, Cloud left over the wall and out of sight. Sephiroth sighed, of both relief and regret. 'Is he gone?'  
  
+Yes... it looks as though not everything is going to plan Sephiroth... we have to leave sector 2 now, if Cloud thinks it's you, he may come back here+ Sephiroth nodded, as he squeezed his way out of the junk pile and used a rusty ladder to climb up to the roof of the hotel, before climbing back in, to his room.  
  
'I think it would be best if we go to sector 4...that's where the Martial arts club is...and I still need to change my appearance and my name'  
  
+Patience Sephiroth, patience, you can sort that out later, first find a different hotel+ Sephiroth nodded and packed his (Very few) belongings before walking back downstairs, nearly giving the innkeeper a heart attack. "I thought you went out?" The innkeeper said, clutching his chest Sephiroth shrugged as he paid the man,  
  
"I climbed back in, you should check your security if I were you, It's s so easy to break in" Then Sephiroth turned and walked out leaving the innkeeper speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud entered the bar loudly, well when I say loudly, I mean he slammed the door so hard he nearly broke it, and made everyone who was In the bar looked at him in surprise. Cloud just shot them all (Except Tifa of course) A death glare before walking over to the bar counter and dumping her bag of items on the counter. Tifa frowned. "Cloud, are you okay?" Tifa asked as her friend looked at the floor.  
  
"I...I saw Sephiroth..." Tifa's eyes widened and she gripped Cloud's shoulders before she shook him gently. "Cloud Tell me every thing now!" Cloud took a deep breath and began to explain...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aha! A cliffhanger Ohh the plot is thickening Ohh so well...*Evil snicker*  
  
Seph: I am NOT that soft or scared! And as for Aries, she could go to hell for all I care!  
  
Me: Oh? Well what would YOU do then?  
  
S: Go over to Cloud and kiss him of course!  
  
C: *Blushes* Really?  
  
S: Yep! *Goes to Cloud and kisses him silly*  
  
C: Yahoo! *Punches the air before hugging Sephiroth* I love you!  
  
Me: *Shakes head* Oh brother...next chapter Will Seph get his job? And will Tifa believe cloud? Oh and yes I know I promise Reno in this chapter, but I promise he will be in the next one!  
  
Vincent: Sand where did I go?  
  
Me: GET OUT!  
  
V: Okay...I gat the picture...*Sulks off*  
  
Me: right as I was saying REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And Sephiroth will kiss you!  
  
Sephiroth: If you insist *mutters* I'm so gonna get chapped lips after this!  
  
C: I have the Vaseline on standby, can I put it on? *Winks*  
  
Me:...Okay do as you told people! Bye *Waves* 


	5. The Disscusion

Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5 The Discussion  
  
Cloud quickly drank the beer Tifa gave him to calm his nerves, while she talked to Vincent on the PHS. "Okay I've told Vincent, He's coming over now, you can tell him that you thought you saw Sephiroth..."  
  
Cloud shook his head quickly, interrupting Tifa as he finished off the beer. "No Tifa, it was defiantly him, he was there..." Tifa frowned in puzzlement and worry for her friend, he'd never looked so upset and spaced out since Sephiroth had first died.  
  
"Are you sure Cloud?" A quiet voice asked from behind Cloud, who jumped about a foot in the air, before he turned around to see Vincent staring at him; Cloud groaned at being let off guard.  
  
"Jesus Vincent, tell me you're behind me in future will you?" Cloud was sure he saw a sly smirk on the EX-Turks lips before he nodded and sat down next to Cloud.  
  
"Fine I'll keep that in mind, but Sephiroth? You saw him? How can that be possible?" Cloud shook his head, as he once again plonked his head on the bar counter; it seemed trying to get a major concussion was one of Cloud's favourite hobbies.  
  
"I don't know but it was him, he was there, he still looks the same, Tall, green eyes, Silver hair, it was him, in sector two..." Cloud drifted of into a dream world, while Tifa and Vincent exchanged a look of disbelief and puzzlement.  
  
"Cloud?...How can Sephiroth be alive...Y...you killed him two years ago...how could he be alive..." Cloud snapped out of his daydream and lifted up his head; he took a look at Tifa, then at Vincent. "I'm sorry to sound so harsh Cloud, but how can it be possible?" Cloud shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but he's alive, and I'm going to find him" Then Cloud stood and walked out, ignoring Tifa's pleas to stay, Vincent smiled as he watched the blonde warrior walk away. "Now THAT'S the Cloud strife I knew from two years ago, a stubborn as a mule and just as strong," Vincent remarked.  
  
Tifa nodded, biting her lip as she stared at the bar door, half expecting Cloud to come back inside. "Vincent, if Sephiroth is still alive...do you think he's after Cloud? You know, trying to kidnap him or something?" Vincent shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Tifa, but Cloud is hell bent on finding him. We'll just have to hope that Sephiroth is here for a good reason, if Sephiroth is here at all" Tifa nodded, before she turned to her next customer.  
  
"What would you like?" Tifa asked a hooded man, there was silence for a moment before the guy answered.  
  
"Hmm...Just you please" Tifa's eyes widened, sure men had flirted with her before, that was her job, but none had ever been so...straight forward!  
  
"Hello Reno, how have you been?" Vincent asked the cloaked man without even looking at him. Tifa's eyes widened as she looked from Vincent then the hooded man and back. The hooded man gave a groan before pulling of the hood. Vincent had been right; it was Reno and right now he was pouting at being caught.  
  
"Man how the hell did you figure that out?" Reno asked still pouting as he crossed his arms. Tifa blinked and looked at Reno who shrugged. "Don't look at me I have no clue as to how he bloody did that!" Vincent rewarded Reno with a sly smile.  
  
"It's called intuition Reno, maybe you'll figure it out one day" Vincent said a grin forming on his face, Reno scowled at the EX Turk before ordering a drink. "Are you sure your old enough?" Tifa teased ruffling up Reno red/brown locks. Reno scowled again, ducking his head away from Tifa, prying hands.  
  
"Hey! Keep your hand's off my locks" Reno cried clamping his hands down on his hair protectively, Vincent rose and eyebrow in amusement. "Touchy aren't we?" Reno didn't answer as he grabbed his beer and gulped it down quickly.  
  
"So what are you doing here Reno? I herd you were with Rufus and Yuffie" Reno grinned and pulled out a pink envelope to Tifa, then one to Vincent, both exchanged a look before looking at Reno. "Don't just stare at them, open em!" Tifa opened her first and gaped at the letter, before she stared at Reno.  
  
"Two months...Yuffie is getting married in two months!" Tifa cried almost bouncing for joy, before she grabbed Reno and Vincent, hugging them.  
  
"Oh I can't wait, what am I going to wear? Who's being Maid of honour?" Reno scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"I'm best man, but Yuffie wanted you to be maid of honour Tifa..." Tifa grinned before she squealed with happiness and began bouncing around the bar, both Vincent and Reno turned back to their drinks ignoring her. "Geez what is it with women and weddings?" Reno asked as he stared as his beer bottle. Vincent gave a sad, smile.  
  
"Reno, I think your asking the wrong person", then they both lapsed into a comfortable silence, and the only noise was of Tifa barley containing her excitement. Reno nodded and both men sighed, it was going to be a very long night......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud was walking, to where he didn't know all he knew was his were taking him to where ever they wanted, and Cloud didn't really care. Soon enough he found himself staring at the wall he saw Sephiroth disappear over. 'Was it you Sephiroth? If it was, then why are you hiding? Is it because I killed you? Hurt you? Upset you? Are you angry with me? Please don't, I don't think I could bare it...'  
  
Cloud heard something splash to the floor; it took a second for him to realize that he was crying. Cloud wiped the tears away quickly, before he climbed up on the wall and sat there staring at the starry sky, and at the slums, to Cloud it looked like something out of a Christmas card, only without the snow. Cloud laughed bitterly to himself, then he once again lapsed into silence.  
  
It was a long time before Cloud finally left...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soo...how was it? Was it okay? Sucked big time? Well don't gawp at the screen, click on the little thing below and TELL ME!  
  
C: Oh. My. God. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!  
  
Me: Hee...your depressed Cloud, your meant to be like that just take a chill pill will you!  
  
S: Hey I'm not in it this time either! *Sulks*  
  
Me: Look I cant have EVERYONE in one chapter yet, and besides I had to make it up to Vincent for shouting at him and Reno for not putting him in the last Chapter, so shut it!  
  
S: fine! *Sulks*  
  
Me: Oh Seph don't be like that, you'll be in the next chapter I promise!  
  
S: Okay then! *Smiles*  
  
Me: Thank god! Anyway your lucky I got this off the ground, I still have minor writers block you know!  
  
C: Yeah whatever you're just saying that so you don't have do to any fics for a couple of weeks!  
  
Me: Why you! *Slaps Cloud* If you must know writers block is a common and deadly diseases to any authors brain, just be lucky I'm still alive!  
  
C: *Sniffs* Okay...Me sorry...WAAAAAA!!! *Runs to Sephiroth*  
  
S: Jade that was mean! *Hugs Cloud*  
  
Me: I know that's what I was created for! ^__~ Don't forget to R&R! BYE!!! 


	6. The Surprise

Aha! Yes! I'm back with a brand spanking new chapter! Heh bet you all thought I had died and gone to hell or *Shudder* Heaven, but I haven't! No I'm still here to get Cloud and Sephy together! Enjoy! Oh and thanks for all the encouraging reviews I love you guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 The surprise  
  
'...Two days...it's been two long torturous days since, I saw you again? But did I? There you go again Cloud, questioning yourself again, No I saw you I'm positive I did, I saw there in the shadows, your green eyes sparkling in the darkness, and your silver hair gleaming in the moonlight...But you ran from me. Me, the one person who loves you the most, you ran from me? Seph, I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but I want you back...please, my friend's don't even believe me, Tifa and Vincent think that I'm delusional and that I'm starting to have hallucinations of you. And Reno? Well, he just said that if I had seen you, that you'd be long gone by now'.  
  
'Yeah great advice that was...'  
  
"Cloud? Cloud! CLOUD!" Tifa bellowed in to her blonde friend's ear, but he futile attempts to get her friend back into the real world failed badly; she didn't even get a flinch out of Cloud, while he stared outside obviously deep in thought. Tifa sighed and looked at Reno and Vincent desperately for a solution, but both just shrugged and carried on drinking (Vincent had lemonade and Reno had beer) there beverages quietly, Tifa was running out of ideas and ended up knocking on Clouds head like it was a door. "Hello? Is anyone in here today?" Tifa called.  
  
Cloud blinked and looked at Tifa, who had an unimpressed look on her face. "What?" Tifa shook her head in disbelief; Cloud blinked again and realised that an apology was in order here. " Umm sorry Tifa...I was just thinking..." Tifa rolled her eyes at him; the whole bar had heard her call Cloud's name, but she had stood right next to him and he hadn't moved and inch. "Cloud what is wrong with you? You disappear for hours on end to god knows where, you hardly come here anymore, and when people try and talk to you your like a complete stranger to them...especially me..."  
  
Cloud sighed and rubbed his temple; he really didn't want to discuss this right now...  
  
"It's nothing Tifa...I'm just tired that's all..." Cloud muttered before getting up from his stool and leaving the bar. Tifa sighed unshed tears brimming in her eyes. 'Cloud...what's wrong with you? You've been like this for two days now and it's almost unbearable, why can't you talk to us now, if not Vincent and Reno, what about me? Why can't you talk to me?' Tifa sighed wiping away her unshed tears quickly, placing a fake smile on her face and going to serve another waiting customer.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud took a deep breath as soon as he got outside of the bar, he needed to walk around, have some fresh (Excuse the pun, but this IS Midgar you know) air, but pulled his hood up as the rain started to drizzle down. 'I'm sorry guys but I just can't talk to you anymore, you won't believe me if I told you' Cloud sighed and set off down the dark road, letting his feet do the walking, while Cloud got lost up In his thoughts. 'But Tifa is right, I'm becoming a complete stranger to them, I need to get over this...' Cloud was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had walked straight into sector 4...  
  
Cloud's feet suddenly stopped without him knowing, and Cloud looked up and out from the shadows he was in, and nearly had a heart attack at the sight before him; there in front of him, was a group of children in GI robes, so they had obviously just finished there martial arts lesson, but what shocked him was who they children were huddled around; There in a GI of his own, was Sephiroth. Cloud couldn't believe it, even though Sephiroth's hair was now black and his eyes were blue (The Mako glow was seeping through the lenses), Cloud could recognise that face and body anywhere.  
  
'S...Sephiroth...you are alive...but why? Why the hell did you run...from me...are you still hurt? Oh god! I'm sorry!" Cloud gasped, tears leaking down his face, then Clod slid down the wall and curled up in a ball his body shaking with hurt as he burst into tears, his heart slowly breaking.  
  
~*~  
  
Sephiroth watched almost happily as the children walked off with there parents or on there own down the road convinced they could 'kick anyone's ass' with there new skills. 'When was the last time I felt truly happy?' Sephiroth thought to himself, then after a moment he came up with the only answer he had. 'When I was with Cloud...' Sephiroth sighed, motioning to back into the dojo, then he heard something, it sounded like a gasp; Sephiroth frowned, he wondered weather one of his students had got hurt. 'I hope it's not Rein again, the little show off...' Sephiroth thought.  
  
"Hello?" Sephiroth called, but he was greeted by silence. Sephiroth shrugged to himself. Before turning and walking back to the Dojo... A little too late Sephiroth's sensed something coming towards him, then he heard it before he actually turned around, and then just as he had done, a hooded stranger pounced him upon.  
  
The two rolled around and around on the ground, for what seemed an eternity, before the hooded attacker finally gained the advantage and pinned the silver haired man to the ground. Nothing was said for a moment neither of them moved as Sephiroth stared into the darkness of his attackers hood. "What? Who are you?" Sephiroth whispered as he tried to sit up, but was only shoved back down by his attacker  
  
"What? You mean you don't know? Or have you just suddenly gained memory loss?" Sephiroth blinked and winced inwardly at the voice it was full of anger and pain. Sephiroth didn't know what to do, and then he noticed that the hood covering his attackers face was loose, so Sephiroth reached up a hand and pulled down the hood slowly, revelling the face, which made Sephiroth gasp.  
  
"C...Cloud?" Sephiroth didn't know who looked more shocked, himself or the blonde man on top of him. Neither of them moved for a moment as they stared at one another then Sephiroth decided to break the silence as the rain began to fall. "Cloud? What are you-" Sephiroth stared but he was cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw and something wet on his cheek; only then did he realise that Cloud was in tears.  
  
"You're...your alive, then I wasn't...but why? Why did you run away you basterd, do you know what it's been like? My friends don't even believe that your alive, they think I'm hallucinating, and all this time you were here?" Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak but Cloud carried on, shouting out to the heavens. "I TRUSTED YOU!!! I LOVED YOU, AND YOU THERW IT ALL AWAY? FOR WHAT?" Cloud stopped for a moment to wipe his tears away while Sephiroth looked on in shock at the anger aimed at him through Cloud's Mako blue eyes. "All this time, I thought that it was all my fault, and that I was to blame for your death, and maybe I still am, but it doesn't matter who's to blame anymore, because I've realized something, you don't care anymore"  
  
Cloud roughly got off the silver haired man and sat on the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees while trying not to shake. Sephiroth was shocked to the core; he had no idea that Cloud would react like this. 'I'm just making things worse for him, damn it Ancients why? Why do you have to let him suffer!' Sephiroth reached out and brushed Cloud's tears away, the blonde blinked and looked up at Sephiroth who gave a sad smile.  
  
"Cloud...I never stopped loving you, and I do still care for you, but, the Creta or namely Aeris told me to run from you, I didn't want us to meet like this. I'm so sorry..." Cloud blinked again, the tears staining his pale cheeks and the blonde warrior lowered his head, before he laughed bitterly. "What do we look like Seph?" Your meant to be dead, I'm meant to be the savoir of the world, I'm 23 years old and I'm swimming in my own dark depression" Cloud scrambled forward and straddled Sephiroth, looking each other deep in the eyes.  
  
"Help me Seph, help me to get out" Then Cloud pressed his lips gently to Sephiroth's, To say Sephiroth was surprised would be a serious understatement; he looked like he was having a heart attack, but Sephiroth moaned deeply, longing for this moment for a long time. It must have been at least three minutes before the two broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Come to my flat and I'll explain..." Sephiroth panted, Cloud nodded and got up from Sephiroth's lap, before he followed Sephiroth down the road...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YEAH BABY YEAH!!! Things are hoting up now *Sings* Cloud and Sephy kissing' in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G-  
  
Seph: What the? *Covers ears* Jade SHUT UP!  
  
Me: But why? Don't you like my singing? *Pouts* and besides you should be happy I actually got you all in one chapter Seph and Vincent included!  
  
Cloud: Okay, but No we don't! we like to keep our relationship private IF you don't mind!  
  
Me: You mean you don't want Tifa to find out! *Smirk* Hee Hee!  
  
Cloud: You, you haven't told her have you? *Pales* Have You?  
  
Me: I might have *Evil grin*  
  
Cloud: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SEPHY SAVE ME!!! *Runs to Sephiroth*  
  
Seph: I will don't worry! *Draws out Masumune* If that bitch come anywhere near you I'll shove my Masumune up her a-  
  
Me: *Cut's Sephiroth off* Err I think we should I leave them to it, Any way R&R yes I know it's been about a month or three since I last updated this fic, but collage has been hell! So R&R and cheer me up please! Bye!  
  
Seph & Cloud: Bye! *Waves* 


	7. The Explination

Hey! I'm back again with a new chapter and I have a sex scene! ...Well, sort of, it's not very graphic, but hey! I'm sure you can use your imagination right?  
  
I don't own frikin Final fantasy! If you try to sue me, all you'll get is the £2.04 that is currently in my bank account! Other than that please enjoy, and thanks to all whom reviewed! Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sephiroth swallowed hard as he led Cloud through down the road a short walk away from the dojo he worked in. For the first time since...well never, the silver haired warrior had never felt so nervous in his life before. How the hell was he supposed to explain that he was sent back by the Creta to save the blonde's life? And the Aeris was his mental guide? 'Oh shit...'  
  
Cloud was also thinking, roughly along the same lines, but for him, it was about how stupid he had acted only 5 minutes before. "I hit him...I hit Seph, he must think I'm a total nutcase, hell maybe I am one!' Cloud took a deep breath before letting it out 'Okay Cloud, keep calm, what's the worst that could happen?' Cloud shut his eyes and shuddered at the things that COULD happen to make this already difficult situation worse. 'In fact I really don't want an answer to that question'.  
  
Sephiroth noted the blonde warrior shiver and decided to quicken his pace up the stairs to his apartment, to him it seemed like it was a life time before the two finally made it to the top. Neither warriors said a word as Sephiroth fumbled with the keys before finally unlocking the door, and then he stepped aside to let Cloud pass through first. Cloud found himself to be surprised by the décor of the flat, it was sparsely furnished, with only one double bed, a table and two chairs and a large fireplace in the far back of the room, where two large chairs were placed, opposite of one another. Sephiroth rose an eyebrow at Cloud's expression. "Surprised?" Sephiroth asked as Cloud looked around the room, before turning to face Sephiroth, the hint of a smile grazing his lips. "A little" Cloud muttered before his face turned passive, the smile gone.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Sephiroth swallowed again and sat down on one of the chairs near the fire, after a moment's hesitation, Cloud followed sitting on the other one, sitting opposite the silver haired warrior. "Cloud...this is going to be hard to explain..." Cloud sighed and shook his head. "Just tell me I don't want to go searching everywhere for you again" Sephiroth blinked at this comment, surprised before taking a deep breath.  
  
"The Creta sent me back, they...they told me that you were dying, not physically, mentally, they said I was the only one that could help you..." Cloud, who had been listening with a rapt attention, gasped, but weather it was out of shock or something else The silver haired warrior couldn't be sure, then he saw Cloud's eye's widen, the he looked Sephiroth directly in the eyes. "You, you mentioned Aeris..." The blonde whispered, Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"Areis, she's my guide, she speaks to me through telekinesis, she speaks to me through the planet, but it's strange, I haven't heard from her all day..." Sephiroth saw the strange look on the blonde warriors face and sighed. "Look I know it sounds absurd, but it's true, I was sent to help you Cloud, not hurt you, I just went about helping you in the wrong way". Cloud didn't say anything for a moment as he sat deep in thought his eyes resting on the fireplace as he watched the flames lick back and forth in the fire. "Well, you were right about it being the wrong way" Cloud muttered as he turned back to the silver haired warrior all his attention focused upon him. "You know all you had to do was come in the bar and meet me, that was it..."  
  
At that moment Sephiroth saw all the hurt and anguish flooding like a great wave barrelling towards him, it was so forceful that Sephiroth had to suppress a wince. It was then, he decided that unless he did something to prove that he still cared about the blonde, there wouldn't be a chance of them ever coming back together, and Sephiroth didn't want to lose Cloud again... Sephiroth sighed before leaning forward and brushing his fingertips gently down Cloud's cheek, whose eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry Cloud, but please understand, I...I was scared" Cloud's eyebrows nearly shot into the spiky recesses of his blonde hair.  
  
"You scared?" Cloud voiced out in surprise, Sephiroth nodded sadly before sighing and taking his hand away from Cloud's cheek, then leaning back in his chair. "I thought...I thought that maybe, after I...Killed myself, that maybe you'd hate me for it..." Cloud looked at Sephiroth, then he lowered his head. Sephiroth suddenly noticed the blonde's shoulders shaking and wondered weather he'd made things worse and Cloud was now crying...that is until Cloud burst out laughing.  
  
"I...I am so...sorry" Cloud choked in between fits of giggles, before he managed to control himself and wiped a few happy tears from his eyes. " Man I don't know why that was funny, but I haven't laughed so much in months" Sephiroth smiled and shook his head in relief, he was glad Cloud was actually looking happy instead of looking and feeling upset. "Well does it matter, it's good to see you smile again..." Cloud nodded and laughed again, this time Sephiroth joined him.  
  
Once the laughter died down the two stared at one another as though in a new light, then before Cloud knew what he was doing, The blonde warrior had leaned forward and captured Sephiroth's lips with his own in a hungry passion. Cloud closed his eyes and moaned hungrily as Sephiroth's tongue swept into the blonde's warm mouth, a wave of pleasure rushing though the blonde's body.  
  
'Your back, your mine and this time I'm going to keep you' Cloud thought before Sephiroth broke the kiss and gave him a wan smile before leading to the bed, it was safe to say that both were going to enjoy the next few hours VERY much.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud was the first one to wake up the next morning and felt a great sense of happiness. Well, why shouldn't he? His lover-who-died-but-got- resurrected-to-save-him had just given him one of the most pleasurable nights in his life. "Seph?" Cloud mumbled before he nudged his lover none to comfortably in the ribs "You awake?" There was an audible groan of irritation, before Sephiroth managed to gather up enough energy to lift his head up from the pillows and look at Cloud blearily. "Morning" Sephiroth muttered sleepily, a flicker of a smile on his lips Cloud smiled back then kissed Sephiroth on the forehead. "Hmm good morning to you too" Then without another word Cloud snuggled back into the covers, and hid his head in the pillow.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth said as he caught sight of the clock on the table.  
  
"Hmm?" was Cloud's muffled reply  
  
"I've just found out, that it's not technically morning" Cloud's head shot up as he tried to focus his eyes on the clock then his eyes widened at the time. It was 12.30 PM. Cloud blinked and read the clock again, just confirm that the time was right, before this realisation finally sunk in. "Oh Shit!" Cloud cried nearly jumping out of the bed and rushing around, trying desperately to find all of his cloths that had been Carelessly scattered all over the flat. "Tifa is going to kill me, I was supposed to be at the bar...two hours ago! Oh man!" Sephiroth just smiled in amusement in the face of his lover's distress as Cloud now searched for his pants. Sephiroth spotted them on his side of the bed and threw them to him.  
  
"Not if I could help it, now get dressed. Cloud nodded and pulled the pants on hurriedly, nearly falling over as he did so, then Sephiroth decided to do the same and get dressed, Cloud rose an eyebrow. "Working?" Cloud asked as he raked a comb through his spiky locks. Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. "No I've decided, I'm coming with you, I've decided that we should tell everyone about us..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Hallelujah! I did another chapter that is *Flicks back* Over 3 pages long I feel so proud! Go Me! *Dies happy*  
  
Cloud: *Reads fic*...wow... *Eyes widen*  
  
Me: You okay? *Frowns*  
  
Cloud: ...where...Seph...me...horny... *Drools*  
  
Me: *Looks at Cloud strangely* Err...okay then, SEPH!  
  
Seph: Cloud...Jade What.did.you.do... *Vain throbs in temple*  
  
Me: Nothing I swear!, he said he was horny and he wanted to see you!  
  
Seph: Hmm...Oh crap, he must have horneites, I heard there was an outbreak!  
  
Me: Well take him away them quickly before anyone else gets it! *Pushes a giggling Cloud into Seph's arms*  
  
Reno: Hey, what about me? *Sulks and looks depressed*  
  
Me: I'm thinking about something for you don't worry Hon' I'll make sure that your in chapter 9  
  
Reno: Okay then thanks! *Grins*  
  
Me: Okay people! R&R Please do! Hope you've enjoyed it! And a BIG thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Bye! 


	8. Being reunited with an enemy

Ah! Hello! Yes I'm back! *Ducks out of the way as various sharp objects are aimed in my direction* Hey! Stop it! Look okay I'll admit that I haven't updated this in a while, but I'd like to see YOU cope with having 14 stories to finish, Going to college 4 days a week and work 4 days a week at night, then there's my homework and house work...I'm trying my best guys! ^^ Anyway I wanna thank all my reviewers, you guy's rock! I hope this cheers you guys up! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9 being reunited with an enemy  
  
Cloud blinked his mouth unknowingly to him, dropping open in shock, he could not have heard his silver haired lover properly, and he mustn't have. "Whoa! Wait a minute Seph, let me get this absolutely crystal clear, you want to come with me to work at Tifa's and in doing so, announcing to the whole bar, and maybe the whole of Midgar, that were together?  
  
Sephiroth didn't answer at first, he just smirked in amusement at the extremely cute but bewildered look on the blonde warrior's face, it just made Cloud look all the more adorable.  
  
Sephiroth stepped forward and stood in front of Cloud, who was still currently only half dressed and ever so gently, brushed some of the stray strands of blonde hair out of his delicate face that were falling into his bright blue eyes. "Cloud...please at least try to be reasonable, are you going to go and lie to your friends? They would see through it and you know it" Cloud sighed.  
  
"Oh really how? I've lied to them before, why not now? I don't want them to hurt you again...I don't want to hurt you again..." Cloud sighed sadly and Sephiroth chuckled, kissing the blonde on the forehead gently, to tried and reassure him that he was fine.  
  
"Cloud, you're the world's strongest fighter, but you're the world's worst lair, and you know it" Cloud sighed and lowered his head, seemingly interested in the floorboards. 'Should I? Should I tell them? Do I really want my friends to know? After all they did think I was going crazy!' At this point Cloud clenched his fists in anger, but even that left before he sighed. 'How can I blame them, they only wanted what was best, and it is absurd, saying you saw someone you killed is alive, well no surprise they thought I was going crazy, hell I thought I was going crazy!'  
  
Cloud smiled and looked back up at Sephiroth, who seemed almost anxious for his response. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and grinned. "Alright, we'll do it your way for once, well tell them together" Sephiroth smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Cloud before kissing him deeply, then once they had parted, Sephiroth threw Cloud his shirt. "Well hurry up and get dressed then, before I start to ravish you again, just give me a second, I need to wash my hair" Cloud smiled and did as he was told laughing at Sephiroth's comment  
  
Once the two were dressed (hair washed and un-dyed in Seph's case ^^) and ready, both were stood at the door looking at one another. "Well Seph, are you ready to go and face the world?" Sephiroth nodded his silver hair gleaming once more. "I am if you are.spike" Cloud growled and mock glared at him before he pushed Sephiroth out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa Lockheart was NOT in a good mood, she was run off her feet, a ton of customers to serve and now she had Reno. "I am so going to KILL Cloud when he gets here!" Tifa snarled as she served one customer after another, Reno just smirked and shrugged as he went behind the bar to help Tifa. "Hey Tif, you never know he MIGHT have met you-know-who?" Reno said grinning. Tifa growled irritably and resisted the urge to grab hold of the red headed Turks neck and strangle him.  
  
"Just shut the HELL up Reno before it's you I kill!" Reno backed away out of Tifa's reach hastily, a broad grin on his face. The crowd had just started to thin out as Vincent arrived. "Vincent! Oh thank god have you seen Cloud? He hasn't come for work!" The ruby eyed Ex-Turk frowned and shook his head.  
  
"No I haven't seen him since last night; it's not like him to be late..." Vincent murmured as he sat down at the bar as most people had gone away. Tifa sighed calming down a bit as the crowd disappeared. "I know, I'm really worried about him Vincent, I really hope he's okay".  
  
Reno smirked and laughed "I'm sure he's fine, I bet he had a REALLY good night if you know what I mean!" Vincent just rolled his eyes at the red head while Tifa gave him a 'one-more-word-and-you-will-die' look. "What? I'm just saying what I think that's all" Reno said hastily.  
  
Tifa sighed and shook her head. "Okay Reno you have a point...But Sephiroth is dead, we all saw him die...how can he be brought back to life? It seems impossible" Vincent and Reno exchanged a look but both shrugged.  
  
Reno sighed before, sat up suddenly. "Hey! Maybe the Ancients brought Sephiroth back, you never know, maybe they knew something we didn't? Tifa you said yourself that Cloud felt guilty for killing Sephiroth right? Well what if they brought Seph back for Cloud?" Vincent stared at the Turk in amazement; Reno was a lot more logical and intelligent than he let on.  
  
Tifa gave Reno on of her 'Are-you-crazy!' looks while Vincent nodded. "Tifa, there is some logic behind Reno's statement, Reno, I hate to say this...but I think your assumptions are right" Tifa sighed and nodded reluctantly, then the door of the bar opened and the whole room grew silent.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened in shock Cole had just come into the bar, the biggest smile she had EVER seen on his face. Reno also gaped while Vincent just raised an eyebrow. Cloud walked up to the bar, but before he could reach it, Tifa had run around the bar and caught him in a hug. "CLOUD STRIFE!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Tifa screamed making the whole bar wince, Cloud just laughed, hugging his childhood friend back, and Tifa blinked in shock, Cloud hadn't laughed since, well ever!.  
  
"I've just been reunited with an old enemy" Cloud then turned to face the door and in stepped, Sephiroth, many people backed away in fear as he walked towards the bar, Tifa's eyes widened to the size of saucers, Reno blanched and fainted on the floor, while Vincent just rose his other eyebrow.  
  
"Hello Tifa" Sephiroth said looking at her, as her mouth dropped open, then to Vincent "Vincent". Vincent didn't answer him, just nodded and Sephiroth was sure there was a hint of a smile on his lips behind that tattered scarf of his. But when his eyes fell on Reno who was currently in a heap on the floor, he laughed, the whole room seemed to shrink back at this sound, even though there was no more room for anyone to go, bar the door.  
  
Tifa swore she would have fainted along with Reno, if Cloud wasn't holding her up. "Tifa I think we all need to talk, would it be alright if we closed the bar?" Cloud asked her gently, Tifa just nodded dumbly and regained a use of her legs and her voice. "Alright everyone! OUT!" No one needed to be told twice, and the bar was emptied in record time. A soon as the bar was emptied she turned and went to the bar. "I need a drink" She sighed, grabbing a bottle of what looked like whisky and got out 5 glasses.  
  
"Vincent please wake up Reno, he's just cluttering the up the little floor space I have" Tifa asked, Vincent nodded and hauled the red head to his feet. Who woke up with a start. "Vinnie? Oh Jesus I had the weirdest dr-" The red head broke off as he caught sight of Sephiroth, who seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. "Uh...H...Hi Sephiroth..." Reno stammered as he got to his feet.  
  
Sephiroth sniggered and sat down at the bar Reno reluctantly joining them, his eyes wide. Tifa poured the whiskey into the glasses and pushed them towards the four, before she took one herself and drained it. "Okay...talk Cloud...what the hell is going on?" Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged a look before they turned back to Tifa and the others. "It's really a long story, but we'll try..."  
  
Outside the bar door, a small transparently white figure listened in, and smiled...  
  
~*~  
  
HA! HA! Done! Thank god! Jesus I've nearly updated all of my stories...  
  
Jen: She'll fail! I know she will!  
  
Me: Whatever...Okay people please R&R keep it all going! ^^ Bye! 


	9. Reno faints and Vincent Drinks

Whehey! I'm finally back after the hols! God it took me long enough to get back, and seen as i had no Internet time over the hols! I haven't updated! :( but don'yt worry! I've done this now! All rejoice lol! Enjoy and please R&R!

Oh and thanks to:

Sapphire17- Thank you so much for you comments! I appreictate it!

Aris- Thank you very much! i'm glad you enjoyed it!

Red rose- Lol I know I should have let her faint but i thought it to cliche! lol!

Koril Drolonic-I made you giggle? Wow thats cool! lol I guess i do have a sesne of humour somewhere after all LMAO!

Chapter 9-Reno faints and Vincent drinks!

Cloud looked around the room at the small group of people that were surrounding the bar, both Tifa and Reno looked deathly pale, Reno was paler than Tifa and the red head looked like he was about to faint again, Vincent was just sat there, listening intently to every word while sipping at his whiskey silently. There was complete and utter silence as Sephiroth calmly told them his part of the story, about waking up in the life stream, having Aries as his guide and his quest to help Cloud (Not that it worked XD). He did keep out the fact that Cloud had been dying to himself because, well they didn't need to know that now, Cloud was alive and well now, there was no need to get all his friends worried now that the danger was over right?

As soon as Sephiroth finished, Cloud started on a story of his own, all about feeling depressed, how he felt when he saw Sephiroth again and what happened the night before. When the two warriors had finished their stories, the almost empty bar grew silent again. Nobody spoke for what seemed like an eternity, but it was Tifa that broke the silence. "So...you two love each other right?" The two warriors nodded, Cloud more nervously than Sephiroth. Cloud knew that Tifa didn't mind him being gay and that he loved Sephiroth when he was dead...but he was worried about how would she react now, and how it would affect there long friendship, what would Tifa say? How would she react?

Well. It wasn't the reaction he expected...

Cloud was almost expecting her to cry and say she loved him and that she wanted to spend the rest of there lives together (I think he's been reading some Cloud/Seph Yaoi, where Tifa gets all clingy! XD). Well...she did cry, she just burst into tears as though she'd been wanting to since Both Sephiroth and Cloud walked in the bar. But instead of shouting at them, she just came around the bar and hugged the blonde tightly to her. "Oh Cloud! I'm so glad you're happy again!" Cloud blinked as he sat there, feeling a little awkward as Tifa clinged onto him, but then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, feeling both happy and relieved.

"So...does this mean its okay for me and Seph to be together?" Cloud asked, still bewildered by Tifa's reaction. Tifa just smiled a watery smile and laughed happily, as she nodded, still clinging onto Cloud's shirt. "Of course it is!" She replied "All I wanted in the first place was for you to be happy Cloud! And I'm glad Sephiroth is putting a smile back on your face, I don't want to be the one to ruin that, so yes I'm happy for you both" Cloud blinked again, and then he smiled, not a normal smile or a fake smile, but a genuine smile full of warmth and happiness, that Tifa hadn't seen on his face since they were kids back in Niblehiem.

After a minute Tifa pulled herself together and broke away from Cloud's grasp, then she addressed Sephiroth. "You had better look after him Sephiroth" She said while pointing a menacing finger at him. "Because if you don't I'll come looking for you, and when I do find you, I'll kick your scrawny ass into the ground, before you can say 'Oh shit' understand me?" Sephiroth nodded, an amused smirk on his face, and then he wrapped his arms around Cloud, pulling the blonde closer to him. "I understand perfectly, Tifa and I promise, I'll look after Cloud"

Tifa nodded seemingly satisfied with Sephiroth's answer, she turned and went back behind the bar, and re-filled everyone's glasses. "I think this calls for a toast; To Cloud and Sephiroth, may you always find happiness" everyone just raised there glasses silently and drank it in one. "Well now" Reno said standing up shakily, it looked like the Ex-Turk was on his last legs and was fighting to stay upright; he was pale and shivering a lot. "I'd better be off now, thanks for everything Tifa...good to have you back Sephiroth..." Then with that said Reno promptly collapsed on the floor...or would have if Vincent hadn't sprung from his chair and caught him.

The red eyed EX-Turk sighed and checked Reno's pulse and his head before shaking his head in disbelief. "I think he has a fever, I'll have to take him home and get a doctor..." Tifa sighed and shook her head and Vincent gathered the young Ex-Turk in his arms, and headed to the door, just as it opened, to reveal Red IIIX.

"Did someone call for a doctor? What happened to him?" Red asked suddenly when he noticed the limp frame in Vincent's arms. Vincent quickly explained what had happened, and Red just nodded and sighed, before he sat on the floor and began thinking thoughtfully. A second later he stood back up and addressed the red eyed Turk "Vincent, please take Reno to your Hotel room, I will be there shortly, I need to talk to Cloud and Sephiroth first" Vincent rose an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything, instead he just nodded and walked to the door, giving Red a welcoming smile as he left.

As soon as Vincent Left with Reno, Red XIII turned to Tifa, Cloud and Sephiroth "Now then, what has been happening, eh Cloud?" Cloud blinked at his feline friend as the red haired cat gave the blonde a crooked grin. "Didn't you know Cloud? News of you and Sephiroth together is all over town, and will probably be all over the world by tonight...so before I heal Reno I would like to hear your story...the quick version if you don't mind"

Cloud just blinked again, dumfounded, he turned to Sephiroth who just smiled and shrugged at this news, the blonde warrior sighed, wondering, how Sephiroth could shake off the most surprising of news. Sephiroth must have noticed the blonde look, because he chuckled and kissed the blonde, as if to reassure him that everything was going to be alright, while Tifa giggled as she spoke "Well Cloud, they were going to find out sooner or later" Tifa interjected a small grin on her face. Cloud sighed and shook his head before he looked at Red IIIX, who was sat patiently on the floor next to him.

"Alright Red, it happened like this..." Cloud gave both his and Sephiroth's stories, and once he had finished Red nodded seemingly satisfied. "So Aries still lives on...and she helped you two meet once again...Aries always did have a generous soul...I believe you two will be good for one another, I'm happy for the two of you" Cloud smiled at this and stroked the felines head happily, while red purred content with this act of affection.

"Thanks Red we appreciate it" Red nodded and gave them both a toothy grin before he stood up once again and stretched and smiled at all of them. "Your welcome, well, I must go, I need to help Reno, If you need me I'll be staying at the hotel across the road" Cloud nodded his thanks, as Sephiroth slipped the blonde's hand into his. Red nodded then, with a goodbye and a swish of his flamed tail, he was out of the door and out of sight.

"Well it was nice to see Red again wasn't it?" Tifa said smiling as picked up the discarded glasses and put them in the sink nearby, and then she picked up a cloth and began wiping the bar. Cloud nodded and smiled at Sephiroth who was smirking back. "Yeah, Tifa it was...I wonder why he's here anyway?" Both Sephiroth and Tifa shrugged at this and Cloud laughed. "I guess I'll have to ask him when he's finished healing Reno" Tifa nodded then a thought struck her.

"Hey where are you staying Sephiroth?" Sephiroth smiled at her and told her in a flat above the Dojo he was working in, Tifa smirked and pointed from Cloud to Sephiroth and back again. "You should move into Cloud's place, you might find it fun!" Cloud and Sephiroth blinked at one another in surprise, and were about to say something, when Vincent walked back in looking a lot paler than normal.

"A triple Whiskey please" Tifa blinked in surprise; she'd never seen Vincent drink so much in one time before, and now a triple whiskey? Tifa frowned as she got a glass and put in some ice before filling the glass from the 25 ml servers behind the bar, three times. "Vincent? Are you okay?" Cloud asked before Tifa had the chance to say anything, Vincent just shook his head as he downed the triple whiskey in one go. Everyone looked at Vincent in surprise; Vincent wasn't the one to drink very often, mostly only social or special occasions, so something was defiantly up when he asked Tifa for another triple Whiskey.

"Uh Vincent are you sure you want to..." Tifa trailed off when she saw the killing look on his face, he was glaring at her to say 'If you don't give me this, I'll shoot you before you can say 'dead meat''. And Tifa wasn't, for anybody or anything, going to disobey the look the Ex-Turk shot at her, so she gave Vincent another triple whiskey, while both Sephiroth and Cloud watched on in horror as the blonde warrior's friend downed this one in one go too. "Vincent! What is wrong with you?" Cloud asked in shock as Vincent asked Tifa for ANOTHER triple whiskey.

Vincent didn't answer he just downed this triple whiskey too and was about to ask for another when Cloud slapped him hard across the face. Vincent's head turned at the impact of the slap, and looked at Cloud with something close to shock, and he wasn't the only one; Tifa looked just as horrified as Vincent, while Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a sort of pride. "Tifa don't give him anymore, we are going outside" then Cloud grabbed Vincent by the arms and virtually threw him outside which surprised the red eyed Turk even more.

Before Vincent could move Cloud was dragging him down the side alley of the bar, where all the rubbish bins were being kept and leaned Vincent on one of the walls. "Right Vincent start from the beginning; what the hell happened?" Vincent didn't say anything at first; he was trying to struggle, rather fruitlessly to get out of Cloud's Vice-like grip. "Not going to tell me? Well what about you telling me it was best to talk rather than keeping it bottled up Vincent? What happened to that?" Vincent blinked and stopped struggling, when Cloud was sure he wouldn't run off again the blonde warrior let him go, but was posed to grab him again in case he decided to run again.

"I...I can't say Cloud...because it isn't right...In don't know why he did it...but he did..." Vincent broke off and the two men were silent, Vincent trying hard not to run away, and Cloud wondering what Vincent meant, eventually Cloud couldn't take the uncomfortable silence between them. "Vincent...What do you mean, who did what to you?" Vincent blinked, and didn't answer for a long time before one word passed his lips.

"Reno"

MWHAHAHAHA!!! I am so evil for leaving it there aren't I? I don't want to go onto the next bit until the next and possibly last chapter :( But...There might be a sequel! :) all depends on how many reviews I get begging me to continue, it doesn't take much, even reviews that are like; MAKE A SEQUAL NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU AND FLAME YOU IN THE PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! Is good enough for me! so review people! In I will continue in the next chapter

Jade Queen of the Damned


	10. Vincent

Back once more people! Guys I am really sorry that I haven't updated in months but I just suddenly lost all heart in writing…But I feel better and back into it now, I realized that I can't give this up, because I have about 7 stories written on paper that are screaming at me to be typed! So I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed during me absence:

Saphhire17- You are my biggest fan (As I am of your work) I really appricitate the great feedback you give to me all the time so thank you . And You were right about your suspicions but im not telling you what happened! So :P read and find out!

The Chaotic ones: Im writing I'm writing I promise lol! though if you wanna go through with theturoture be me guest

Red Rose-Lol He does doesn't he I guess because Off all the experiment that Hojo did on him he has a very high Alcohol tolorance level lol!

Cira- Eh (Sweatdrop) I guess Vincent is a tad perky..but i think it's cause he's not as broody in my fice but i tottalyagree with you on your equatiuon! my verdict .

Laila- Lol! GoodRude impression Huggles Rude plushie but i don't know weather to be pleased that your speechless or worried coz your said my fic was strange lol! ;;

Koril Draconic

Chapter 10- Vincent

Cloud blinked and looked puzzled, Vincent didn't say anymore, he just leantagainst the wall, as though it was the only thing that was keeping him stableand upright. "Vincent? What about Reno? Is he alraight? What happened?"Vincent didn't answer the blonde, his ruby eyes were fixed on the floor,and Cloud; to his surprisse, was certin that he saw was suspisiously like ablush on the Ex-TURK's face.

"I...Eh...He...ah...Im okay, It's nothing..." As soon as Vincent said this Cloudeyes narrowsd suspiciously at his friend and Vincent mentally groaned,knowing that Cloud didn't belive a god damned word that he had just said.The brunette sighed tiredly and pushed himself off of the wall, only to sithimself down onto a nearby discarded crate.Cloud watched him for a moment then walked over and crouched down nextto Vincent and sighed "Look Vincent, I'm not your enemy, Im only trying tohelp you, like you helped me" Vincent blinked at this and strightened up alittle but didn't say anything, so the blonde man continued "Everyone couldsee something was up the moment you walked in, I just wish you'd tell me, Imean I told you my secret, Vince, and you helped me throught it..."

Cloud turned and placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder "...Now I want toreturn the favour, just tell me what's going on, and what that red-headedmoron has got to do with it" Vincent wanted to open his mouth and protestthat Reno wasn't a moron, but then decided not to, he frowned to himselfand remaind silent, Cloud sighed and realized that his brunette friend wastense as hell and had been since Cloud had confronted him.Cloud chuckled to himself and Vincent looked up in surprise "Look Vince,whatever it is, it isn't going to shock me, or kill me, I mean I got over Sephcoming back to life quickly enough didn't I?" Vincent nodded and Cloudnoticed that he slowly began to relax. Cloud smiled at this, and after amoment, he nudged the Red eyed turk in the ribs gently and said "So areyou going to tell me about what happend with you and Reno or what?"

Vincent turned to Cloud who was crouched next to him and after a moment,he took a deep breath "He...He must have been...delusional with the fever...ormaybe the alcohol...because..he..." The ruby eyed Turk paused and Cloudwaited panitently for the rest, when it finally came, it was so quiet thateven Cloud with his enhanced hearing, almost missed it. "...He kissed me..."

Cloud blinked in surprise, that, was the last thing he had expected, but then Cloud grinned and gave Vincent's shoulder and encouraging squeeze "See?That wasn't so hard now was it?" Vincent shook his head a small, relivedsmile on his lips, but it quickly faded away to a frown "Vince? What is it?"

Vincent didn't answer, the Brunette Ex-Turk squeezed his eyes shut andclenched his fists in anger and Cloud knew Vincent well enough to know why."It's the demons again isn't it?" Cloud asked Vincent opened his eyes andblinked at Cloud's question before nodding slightly, he hands still curled up tightly into fists, it was then Vincent noticed a trickle of blood seeping from his claw hand, Cloud shook his head, before he ripped off the arm ofhis shirt and wrapped it around Vincent's hand; Vincent just let his friendwork; he knew Cloud well enough to know that if he protested, the blondewould just go and do it anyway. "What are they saying? The demons?"

Cloud asked as he tied the makeshift bandage on Vincents hand, Vincenttested the bandage gingerly before he nodded his thanks to Cloud, thenafter a moment, he answered."They...They keep saying that I'm a betrayer...that I betrayed her in life...and... and now I'm doing it to her in death..." Cloud's eyes widened at this,and he realized that both the demons and Vincent were talking aboutLucrecia. Cloud turned Vincent to him and looked him in the eyes, Vincentbarely managed to stare back. "Listen to me Vincent, you were never toblame for Lucrecia's death, that was Hojo, he killed her! And he made Sephwhat he was 2 years ago! It was nothing to do with you...you were alreadyin the coffin by then...how could it be your fault?"

Vincent's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly "It...It can't be myfault" Cloud let go of Vincent and leaned back nodding in agreement at this,there was silence for a moment before Cloud actaually spoke again. "No andit never was, the demons are just trying to make you feel guilty forsomething that you couldn't have stopped" Vincent nodded and smiled at Cloud."Thank you Cloud" Cloud smiled back and nodded as if to say 'Don't mention it'The blonde sighed and stood up, his backside had been growing numb formsitting down for so long, and he streched, cracking his neck which made Vincentwince, before he sat back down "So are you gonna tell me about Reno or what?"

Vincent chuckled at the blonde warrior's not-so-subtle attempt of changingthe subject."Alright..." Vincent said Cloud smiled and leaned in for Vincent's story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHA! I tricked you! Lol! The NEXT chpter will probably be a whole flashbacksequance but I'm not sure yet! Let me just ask, is there ANYONE else here!That likes the Vincent/Reno pairing, or is it just me? Is hopeful Please saythere is, it's just so cute! I'm a big fan of this pairing! So my pretties!Until next time...

Jade Queen of the Damned


End file.
